


Smack

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (2013), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Overdosing, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four momentous bags of heroin, as purchased by Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibijelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibijelly/gifts).



> Written for Ladies Bingo, prompt: "Drugs".

1: 

She told everyone that she did it for the first time because they’d run out of coke and she needed something to come down with, but in reality she did it so she could sleep at night. And smack was better than any Nyquil bomb, and it improved on toking pot by miles; Mia could slip easily off into the sweet nothingness of the drug’s sweet embrace for hours.

Her old boyfriend tied her off for the first time – they broke up when he died, twelve ounces of pure in his veins – because he knew what she was doing. She was scared, then – always scared, it seemed, mostly because of her circumstances.

Well, she’d earned her on slice of peace. When she was high she couldn’t hear her mother’s screaming, remember her father’s abandonment, or feel the pressure of a failure she could barely recall. And she certainly couldn’t see David’s disapproving face.

The needle burned but bore her away on a cloud of blank, warm generosity. 

And with that she was under its spell.

2:

The bad batch – the worst batch, the one that stopped her heart for a whole ten minutes – was bought somewhere off of Pontiac Avenue after she had her first real fight with David. The baggie she bought was twice as pure as what she was used to. The same batch killed twenty people in a protracted wave over Fourth of July weekend all over Flint, and it made her incredibly sick before she passed out. It had been a numbing experience – she had thought, mercifully of little, saw mercifully little, only felt the quick hand of unconsciousness crush her alive.

David was the one who found her, face down in a pool of her own vomit with her arm still tied off. He was the one who gave her mouth-to-mouth until the police came.

Five minutes dead. Or maybe it was ten. And all that time, she saw nothing.

She woke up, and there were tears, admonishments and reparations all around. They made a vow, each of them.

The next day he promised he’d stay with her until they got mom settled into the hospital, and she promised she’d quit cold turkey.

The week after that, he left.

And twelve hours into her detox she shot up again.

3:

She’ll never tell Eric this (well, not now of course) that it was one of his old bandmates that scooped her off the wagon and back into heroin’s warm lap. He’d been trying to get into her pants and she agreed to a blowjob for a dime bag.

In a toilet she sucked him off – and a few of his friends – and a few of her friends.

The high afterward was like rolling herself into an enormous down blanket – richly satisfying, and completely warming.

4: 

The last bag – the final one – was from her usual dealer down in Detroit. She told him to make it twice as fat as usual – just in case she needed it. Just in case she couldn’t go through with the whole cold turkey thing.

He laughed as he passed it over. “See you Saturday.”

He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Evil Dead** , all of whom are the property of the **Ghost House/Sony Ent**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
